Red Moon
by Darkwing45
Summary: Every clan, no matter where in the world, worships their warrior ancestors. Every cat follows their strict code and rejoices when they themselves gets to join Starclan. All clans, expect the four clans around the Dark River. These clans worship Dark Forest and would die defending their messed up version of the warrior code.
1. Prologue

The dim light of the full moon guided the group of cats through the night. Every cat kept silence, either in respect or in fear of being punished for breaking the code. The quiet night was only filled with the gentle ripple of the river and the occasional cricket chrip.

The leader of the group held his head high as he lead the cats through the chilly woods. He held a small bundle of brown fur in his jaw. He walked also in silence ignoring the kits soft cries. Eventually the expansive forest began to dwindle down and the cats were meet with a small clearing leading up to the river. The leader turned to look back at his clan through his icy blue eyes.

He gingerly put the kit down and looked at the cats gathered. "Let all cats gathered here today sit around the big rock so that we may began" he yowled the ceremonial call.

The cats all sat down in the lush grass without a word. Once all cats were sitted, the leader jumped onto the rock that was dangerously close to the rapid river. Once again he surveyed the cats, looking at each and every one in detail. Finally he nodded to an elderly she-cat.

The she-cat got up slowly being very gentle on her legs as if they would break off at any moment. She trotted toward the kit who was still on the ground. As she picked up the squirming kit, it let out a sickly cough. Every cat winced at the sound of its painful cough. The she-cat trotted towards her leader handing him the kit but was interrupted by a high pitch wail.

All cats jumped in shock and turned towards the source of the noise. Out from the forest came a tan she-cat. Her fur was bristled and her hunches were raised. Her emerald eye reflect seer rage and anguish.

"Stop!" She screamed as she unsheathed her claws. With all of her energy the small she-cat jumped at her leader but was immediately taken down by two bigger toms, who were sitting in the front row.

The leader stared down at her in anger. How dare she intrude on the sacred tradition! His own fur began to bristle as he watched the she-cat struggle under the tom's grasp. He suddenly felt a tail touch his shoulder in comfort. He looked to see the elderly she-cat next to him. He was shocked, he didn't even see her climb on to the rock. She gently put the kit on the rock and wrapped her tail around it protectively.

"Don't hold her responsible, Bonestar" the elderly cat told him "she's a grieving mother. The bond between her mind and heart has disappeared".

Her reasoning calmed him down a bit, then he turned to the wise elderly "Could you try to reason with Cloudheart?"

"I could try" she repeated and turned to the she-cat sprawled across the grass, panting.

"Couldheart, please think about what's best for your clan, for dark forest, for your son. He'd never be able to live in peace" she began " He'll grow up sick and slowly die. You don't want do you?"

Cloudheart stared at the ground, still panting. Though Bonestar couldn't see her face he know he was considering the elder's word carefully. But it didn't matter, once the toms released her she once again launched at the rock. Only to be shoved back to the ground.

Bonestar sighed and picked up the little brown kit. Might as well get the ceremony over with.

"Dark forest I present you with Duskclan's sacrifice for our loss at Red Moon." Bonestar boomed through a mouthful of fur. He flung the little kit to the rushing river below. He squeaked as the freezing water touched his fur.

The kit struggled against the current but his little head quickly went under. Soon he could no longer be seen by any cat and the whole clearing was dead silent.

Expect Cloudheart, who let out a wail of grief.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello warrior fans here's chapter 1 of Red Moon. I'm writing this on my phone so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Robinkit instinctly reached out to cling onto her mother stomach. She let out a squeak of surprise as her paw was meet with the air. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her nest alone. Her mother and sister's bodies were gone. At first Robinkit was confused, but then she remembered that tonight was a full moon. She could guess where her mother was.

A full moon had always bothered her mother, Cloudheart. She had heard that her mother had lost her mate and kit three moons ago. A shiver ran down her brown fur as she thought of the red moon. It was a tradition being held by all the cats around the dark river. Every full moon all four clans: Duskclan, Darkclan, Pineclan, and Snowclan, gather together. Each clan sends five cats to fight every moon. The winners clan gets the holy ground. The ground is a small peice of territory that sits in the middle of all the clans. The place is rich with prey and any clan would be happy to have it for a moon.

When its new leaf, these battles are usually friendly with few injures, but in leaf bare there can be deaths. But the most bloody battles are the red moons. Every once and awhile dark forest sends medicine cats a dream of a full, blood red moon the night before a full moon. They will then will have a vision of one cat. This unluckily cat will have to fight to the death with three other cats for the holy ground. The three loser clans have to sacrifice there weakest member to the dark river.

Three moons ago when she was a new born, her father was selected to go to Red Moon, but died. Then her brother Beaverkit was sacrificed to the Dark river. Robinkit had heard many cats say that her mother had never been the same since.

Robinkit shook her head trying to get the dark thoughts out of her head. She shouldn't be worrying, tonight wasn't a red moon. There would be, or there shouldn't be, any deaths tonight. She let out an enormous yawn and crawled out of her nest then left the nursery in search of her mother.

As she predicted, her mother was at the sun stone. The sun stone was a big boulder that sat at the far side of the camp. It was the best spot to sun bathe and it was her mother favorite spot. Her sister, Dewkit, was with Cloudheart giving her comforting licks.

"You shouldn't worry Cloudheart, every thing going to be alright" Dewkit said in a comforting voice. Dewkit then rubbed her tan fur against her mother's in an attemp to calm her. It didn't though, the queen was staring at the cloudless sky with a cold, blank expression. Robinkit approached slowly, taking Dewkit words to heart.

Dewkit was so sweet Robinkit sweared she'd become a birth mother when she was older. A birth mother was like a permanent queen. They would have several litters and usually not with the same mate.

"Mom you are worrying everyone in camp" Robinkit told her mother. Many cats turned to give her weird looks before moving on with their business.

"Huh?" Was her mothers final answer. She still stared at the sky with a blank expression.

"Cats are staring mom" Robinkit repeated, surprised that she didn't notice.

"Huh?" Cloudheart finally looking down "Oh, I see. Well the isn't anything to worry about right?" Robinkit and Dewkit nodded at the tan she-cat.

"Then you should go play" she suggested and whisked Dewkit away with her tail.

"But"

"Stop it , Dewkit, your three moons old. You should enjoy your youth" Her mother told her, her gaze got darker as she spoke.

Dewkit opened her mouth to speak again but Robinkit stopped gave her sister a gentle nudge and whispered "Come on, let's go to the apprentices' den I'm sure Jaypaw, Bearpaw, and Foxpaw are back from their patrol."

Jaypaw,Bearpaw, and Foxpaw, were four moons old when Robinkit and her sister were born. Even though the memories playing with them in the nuresy were fuzzy, they were still her bestfriends. They tried to play together in between duties and chores.

As they arrived, they discovered that Robinkit was half right. Jaypaw and Bearpaw were sitting outside the apprentices' den, washing themselves. Their pelts were ruffled and distinctly spelt like pine, Robinkit guessed that they had just returned.

"Where's Foxpaw?" Disappointment burned in Dewpaw voice. besides Robinkit, Dewkit's best friend was Foxpaw. But Robinkit didn't care much for the superficial red-furred she-cat

"Hunting" Bearpaw replied simply as he put the finishing touches on his short, bushy tail.

Dewkit tail drooped as she muttered "oh" while Robinkit rolled her eyes.

"You guys want to play cat and mouse?" Robinkit asked.

"No" answered a voice behind Robinkit. She turned to see that she was face to face with Shadowclaw, a big darked striped tom who was Jaypaw's mentor.

"These apprentices are busy and can't be bother with silly kit games" Shadow claw said while glaring down the two she-kits "Why don't you she-cats make yourself useful and get us some prey".

"Yes sir" Robinkit and Dewkit said simultaneously and ran off to the fresh kill pile.

As much as Robinkit loved and respected the warrior code, she hated how she-cats were always discriminated against. Since female typically as smaller and weaker than toms they are forced ,by the warrior code, to obey any thing a tom tells them to do. Though Robinkit wasn't exactly typical. Her fur was light brown with darker brown spots along her paws and tail, her pelt was softer then moss like any she-cats fur. But what made her stand out was her size.

She was much bigger and stronger than other females, in fact she was nearly twice her sister's size. Robinkit had heard whispers about how she might be an exemption of the rule. She had even heard once of a tom kidding about how one day she could become leader. Since she-cats only purpose was to serve and bear kits to toms they could never become deputy or leader. That was also against Dark Forest's strict code.

Soon Robinkit and Dewkit were picking out meals for the three toms. Dewkit managed to carry two sparrows and a baby hare. Robinkit decided to pick out her and her sister's meal. She made sure to pick a very scrawny sparrow as, again a part of the code, the she-cats had to eat less.

Dewkit raced away from Robinkit to delivery the prey while Robinkit took her time. She was half away across the clearing when she noticed something peculiar. Bonestar was talking to Cloudheart near the nursery entrance.

Curious, Robinkit put down the sparrow and walked towards their conversation.

"Cloudheart I know that your grieve has been affecting the way you contribute to the clan" Bonestar began, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully.

Robinkit felt her fur bristle, was her mother in trouble?

"I've been talking to Morningdew, and Cloudheat you know she's and excellent medicine cat, and she said that we need to get of your fear of the full moon battle. I think the best way to destroy fear is to face. Cloudheart I want you to represent Duskclan tonight."

Robinkit ran in between the two cats "No" she shrieked "That will only traumatize her more!" Robinkit was about to argue more but quickly regretted speaking. She quickly apologized to Bonestar saying that she didn't know what over came her. It was against the warrior code to challenge a leader.

"It's alright" he said looking as through he hadn't even seen Robinkit "I think it's funny, however, that you had to be defended by a kit, Cloudheart. But this she-cat is rather muscular" he stated as he clawed the soft sandy ground.

Robinkit figured he was thinking the same thing that every cat thought _should she be treated like a tom?_

"Anyway, my decision is final, I'll see you tonight" He said then the white tom stalked off.

When he was gone Robinkit turned to her mother but was surprised to she her already far away. Cloudheart had head bowed and her tail drooped as she painfully trotted towards the sun stone.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review, follow, and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on, let's sneak out of camp." Robinkit hissed softly to Dewkit. The kits were sitting in the now dark and empty camp. The full moon floated gently above their heads. Every time Robinkit drew in air she was met with the familiar sweet scent of her absent mother.

Dewkit nodded, looking troubled "I can't stand worrying about her! Oh, Robinkit we have to make sure she's okay" she cried.

"I know, me too, but" Robinkit gave her sister a hard stare "Are you willing to risk punishment"

"Of course" and by Dewkit's expression she knew she meant it.

"Good then follow me" Robinkit lead the tan she kit to behind the elder's den. As they approached Robinkit listened carefully. When she heard muffled snored, she nodded to her sister and the two crawled into the tight space at the back of the den.

Robinkit put her paw on the cliff that seperated the camp from the forest. The easier way was to go out the thorn barrier tunnel. But it was currently being heavily guarded tonight. So they would have to climb the wall and risk falling and killing themselves. But this was Cloudheart, so Robinkit unsheathed her claws into the rock and launched herself up.

Paw by paw, Robinkit managed to haul herself up. Robinkit thanked Dark Forest for her huge muscles and prayed for them to give her sister strength. Dewkit was lagging behind. Her small body wasn't able to climb the cliff. Robinkit finally reached the top. With all of her energy she lifted herself over the cliff, spraying gravel down the side.

"Hey!" Dewkit squealed as the dirt hit her face.

"Sorry" Robinkit apologized. Robinkit peered over the edge and gently sunk her teeth into Dewkit scruff. Robinkit dug her claws into the ground to secure her stance. She than lifted her head, pulling Dewkit up. Once she was on the same ground as Robinkit, Dewkit collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

Robinkit leaned down and licked the sweat and dirt off her face, then let her have a break. Robinkit looked back over the ledge. She gasped at the sight of the once huge camp was now the size of ant. Robinkit put her paw over the camp. It looked like she could squish the camp.

"Sorry about that Robinkit" huffed an exhausted Dewkit as she scrambled to her paws.

"Its alright, come on the holy grounds isn't far from camp". I'm the very middle of the grounds held the gathering and the arena.

The forest was a scary big place to the kits, but luckily it was very similar to the camp. Soft and squishy dirt with towering pines. Nothing new to the Duskclan kits. In a big circle, Robinkit lead Dewkit to the front of the camp. The place was steaming with the scent of the cats that left to go to the gathering.

"I need your sharp nose, Dewkit. Can you track down the scent" Robinkit asked her sister.

"Yeah, they seemed to go that way" Dewkit pointed with her muzzle.

" Alright lead the way" Dewkit nodded then raced off in the direction of the smell.

The kits ran in the forest, attempting to find their mother and the cats. As they ran, Robinkit began to notice that the trees began to dwindle out. Each tree sprouted out further and further from each other.

_Wait that means. _The kits emerged from the forest and was met with the dark rushing river.

"The DarkRiver, that means we're really close" Robinkit announced but her sister wasn't listening. Dewkit had her fur bristled as she slowly inched towards the river.

"Do you suppose there's bodies down there?" Dewkit asked.

Robinkit padded up to the river joining her sister. It was exactly how the elders described it. It was so dark that Robinkit could barely tell it was water.

"No, the river would have swept them away by now. Come on I can see the holy grounds from here" In the dim moonlight, Robinkit could make out the shape of an island further up the river.

The two sisters ran along the river until they were face to face with the Holy Ground. Their final challenge was to get to the island. Through the darkness, Robinkit could see three stepping-stones leading up tot the island . Dewkit stared at the stones in horror and Robinkit could guess what she was thinking. One slip equals death.

"We'll have to jump to get there" Robinkit said. Dewkit just nodded either too occupied or too scared to give a verbal response.

" Come on, if we can scale the camp wall we can jump on a few stones" and with those brave words Robinkit launched herself in the air landing on the first stone. The water that rushed by sprayed her with chilly liquid. Robinkit let out a squeak of surprise, she wasn't expecting it to be so cold.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dewkit worriedly.

"Yeah" Robinkit tolher thanking Dark Forest for the warm new leaf night. She then once again jumped into the air and landed safely. Behind her, she heard soft paws compacting with a rough surface, telling her that her sister made it safely.

One by one they were able to jump to the shore of the holy ground. Once on, Robinkit's nose was attacked by the scent of many cats.

"We should travel by tree, so we don't get caught" Dewkit advised.

Robinkit nodded then scrambled up the nearest tree. She then hoped to the next tree branch and waited for her sister to caught up. Tree branch by tree branch, the two made their way to the center of the island, Robinkit was shocked at the amount of birds in the trees despite the fact that there were so many cats around. Robinkit was even able to land on the same branch as two black birds sharing a worm. They gave no reaction to her presence and continued their meal. No wonder the clans fought so hard for this place.

"Pineclan is doing fine now that new leaf is upon us" called an unfamiliar voice.

Robinkit and Dewkit exchange a glance then peered through the tree. Robinkit was meet with the site hundreds of cats sitting in a wide clearing. Each and everyone of them was looking at a big rock with four cats sitting on it. Presumably those cats were the four great leaders. Robinkit let her gaze wonder to the back of the clearing where the arena was. The arena was a huge rock that jutted up from the ground. In each corner stood five cats, five from each clan.

Slowly, Robinkit jumped through the branches until she was on a brach directly above the arena. Dewkit joined her and the two kits tried to spy on the older cats.

Robinkit spotted her mother surrounded by four muscular toms. Robinkit recognized the four Duskclan warriors: Stormcloud, Sparrowfur, Barkclaw, and Oakwhisker.

Stormcloud leaned down to talk to Cloudheart "Don't worry , sweetheart, just stay in this corner and let us do the fighting". Robinkit could see her mother shaking in fear.

Sparrowfur moved closer to her and put his tail on her shoulder "We were going to surrender any way, we don't need the grounds since new leaf has treated us well. Bonestar says it would be better to run away with a fewscratchers then lose our fur over something we don't need".

Robinkit let out a huff of relief. There wasn't anything to worry about after all.

"Come on let's go home before we get caught" Robinkit whispered to her sister.

"No I want to make sure Cloudheart okay" Dewkit replied stubbornly.

Robinkit open her mouth to argue but was cut off by a high-pitched yowl. Turning her attention back to the arena she saw one huge cat lung at a speckled tom. The speckled tom raked his claw into his attacker's eyes and watched in glee as he sprawled on the ground screeching in pain. Robinkit looked on horrifed, she never seen cats be so violent with on another. Apperantly she wasn't the only one, as the cats in the clearing watched in horror as the bloody battle continued.

"Stop" she heard a she cat cry "You aren't suppose to kill one another!" but her plea didn't help as the battle continued.

"Duskclan surrenders" called Stormcloud but was cut off by a black tom who sank his claw into his throat. Stormcloud let out a shriek then fell to the ground.

"Stop this now, you're breaking Dark Forest tradition" called one of the leaders on the high rock.

Robinkit looked up at the sky hoping that Dark Forest would send a sign to stop the battle, but the full moon shined brighter than ever. Robinkit looked back at her mother, who was hissing at a white tom. The tom jumped onto Cloudheart and pinned her down.

"What are you doing, I surrendered" Cloudheart cried.

"Sorry" he hissed "but Snowclan needs the Holy Grounds" he then sunk his teeth into her throat.

"Stop" Robinkit screamed then jumped off the tree and landed in the arena. She heard several gasps as she approached her mother. the white tom got off her and returned to the fray ignoring Robinkit. Robinkit rubbed up against her mother but then realized it was too late. The battle behind her stopped abruptly and every cat in the clearing stared in horror at the many dead cats on the rock. Everyone remained in a stunned, horrorified silence expect Bonestar who cried out:

"Oh Robinkit, I'm so sorry"


	4. Chapter 3

_Oh Robinkit, I'm so sorry._

Those words spoken by Bonestar echoed in her mind for moons. When she sleep, when she buried her nose in her nest trying to get the stale scent of her mother, and when she looked into Bonestar's icy blue eyes. Had his true intention been to cure her fear of the full moon? Robinkit would never know, but she shouldn't dwell on it.

Her sister had told her about a moon back, that worrying and grieving over Cloudheart was going to get them nowhere. Robinkit sighed, it was easy for her sister to say. Amberfeather, a birth mother, had just bore two little toms. Dewkit had gone nuts over the little fur balls and always asked Amberfeather if she could help care for them. The kits had her distracted for the past three moon, while Robinkit had nothing. Sure, she could play with Jaypaw and Bearpaw but it was never enough.

But maybe after today things would be different, today she was turning into anapprentice. When she was littler than she was now, just the thought of becoming an apprentice excited her. Now she didn't even want to get out her nest.

"Come on we should wait in the clearing" her sister had suggested this morning. Robinkit had refused and said she'll wait in the nursery. She buried her face in the moss, wanting the rest of the world to leave her. How would she ever able to get over Cloudheart death?

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own prey meet beneath high stone for a clan meeting".

Robinkit grunted and lifted her head. It was time to become an apprentice. She glanced at the other nests and was shocked to see them empty. Robinkit didn't even notice that she was alone. She scrambled out of nursery. She was met with a huge crowd all gathered around the huge gray stone.

Robinkit fought through the horde of cats until she was in front of high stone. She padded next to her sister. Dewkit didn't pay attention to her, was focusing on high stone. On top of high stone sat Bonestar, he gazed at his clan, waiting for every cat to gather.

"I'm so exticed, I think I'm gonna burst" Dewkit squealed. Robinkit giggled, she looked like she was going to burst. She fur was on end and she kept sheathe and unsheathed her claws as if she couldn't hold still.

"What's the first thing you're going to do as an apprentice?" Robinkit asked her, trying to occupy her mind.

"Make my nest in the apprentice den, of course!" She exclaimed "I want to sleep right next to Foxpaw. That way we can talk all night."

Robinkit frowned, didn't her sister want to be with her? Once seeing Robinkit's disappointment Dewkit quickly added "I still want to share a nest with you".

Robinkit sighed, she realized that for the past few moons she hasn't been as close as Dewkit as she thought. After Cloudheart death, Dewkit was either helping taking care of the kits or playing with Foxpaw. Robinkit had spent a lot of time alone. Robinkit clawed at the ground. _I let my grief control me, just like Cloudheart. _

"Robinkit, Dewkit are you ready" Robinkit was whisked back to the clearing with Bonestar's yowl.

The two kits nodded.

"These two kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to train to become Duskclan warriors." Bonestar yowled making sure everyone heard.

"Dewkit" Dewkit straighted up "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Dewpaw. Frozenlily will be your mentor."

Brown striped and white she-cat stood up from the crowd. Robinkit remembered her from her early days in the nursery. Frozenlily was a birth mother, but in between litters she liked spending her time in the with the warriors. If Robinkit could remember correctly she was Jaypaw, Bearpaw, and Foxpaw mother.

The two cats touched noses gently. Frozenlily then sat next to her new apprentice waiting for the meeting to end. Bonestar then turned toward her and ready to continue. A sudden thought flew into Robinkit's mind. Would Bonestar give her a male mentor? She-cats were always given female mentors, since females have different duties. But Robinkit had grown to be as muscular and big as a tom.

"Robinkit" a chill went down her spine as Bonestar muttered her name "For this moment on, you'll be known as Robinpaw, your mentor will be Redwillow."

The tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting in the front row and padded quickly and touched noses with Robinkit.

"Dewpaw! Robinpaw!" The clan chanted. Robinkit glanced to her right to see Dewpaw chest puffed out and pride shining in her eyes. Robinpaw let out a quite purr, even though she hated being in front of the entire clan, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Though Robinpaw couldn't exactly share her sister's pride.

Robinpaw looked up at Redwillow, she didn't know much about the small cat. She wasn't very talkative, but then again Robinpaw never really went to talk to her.

Robinpaw cleared her throat getting Redwillow attention. Once her amber eyes were on her she asked "What's the first thing we're going to do?"

It was Frozenlily who answered " Well its late afternoon, so if we go out now we will come back much too late" Robinpaw noted that she was speaking to them with a motherly tone "I think it be best if you two got yourselves situated and get a good rest. Tomorrow we can begin training."

Robinpaw looked at Redwillow expecting her to object or add anything but all she did was nod then walk away.

"Do you two need help getting your nests set up?" Frozenlily asked.

Dewpaw giggled " We aren't kits any more besides" Dewpaw stopped mid sentence, but Robinpaw knew what she was going to say._ Besides we have made our own nests since Cloudheart died. _

Frozenlily seemed to pick up on this and didn't press any further. "Well, get to it then" she then whisked us away with her huge fluffy tail.

"Yes Frozenlily" the new apprentices said in unison.

The apprentice den was directly across from the nursery. The den was carved out of a crack that was in the cliffs that surrounded the clan. Robinpaw had only been in there once as a young kit. As she entered the den for the first time in moons it was exactly as she remembered it.

The floor was smooth, very different from the rest of the camp that had a sandy ground. The ground six nests were placed mostly around the edges of the cave, probably to keep in warmth or to stay dry in the rainy seasons. It was now time to make seven and eight.

Robinpaw angled her ears towards Acornsplash who was sitting next to the den grooming himself. Dewpaw nodded and padded toward him.

"Acornsplash go make me and Ribonpaw a nest in the apprentice's den, please" Dewpaw ordered. Acornsplash grunted and heaved himself off the ground. He padded across the clearing dragging his useless back foot with him.

When Acornsplash was younger, the orange tom had fallen into the camp. It a miracle from Dark Forest that he didn't die, but it had cost him. His back leg was damaged beyond repair. He became a sacrifice.

A sacrifice was a cat that could no longer serve the clan. Either it be because of age, injury, or sickness, sacrifices are stuck in camp doing little tasks such as make nests. These cats are usual the ones sacrified if Duskclan were to lose at Red Moon. Hence the name, sacrifice. There rank was even below a she-cats,meaning they had to obey any order given to them without question or complaint.

While Acornsplash set up their nests, Dewpaw and Robinpaw went to enjoy their dinners with their new fellow apprentices.

"Congratulations you guys, but let me warn you. Its going to be a lot harder from now on" Jaypaw said in between bites.

"I sure hope so, being a kit was boring" Dewpaw complained.

Foxpaw snorted "Trust me, your gonna miss the days you were allowed to sleep and play when. Speaking of which it looks like Acornsplash is finished we should go to sleep".

"What?" Robinpaw asked confused "so soon, the sun just barely set."

"Yeah, you're going to need all the sleep you can get" Jaypaw explained. Robinpaw nodded but wasn't sure if she just be able to sleep so early.

She was wrong, she fell into a deep sleep the second her head reached her new nest. Perhaps she was more exhausted than she thought or maybe the new nest was more comfortable. She wasn't complaining though, Tommorow was going to be filled with apprentice training so she might as well take all the sleep she could get.

That's why she didn't wake herself when she realized she was in a dream. It started of with her and Bonestar sitting on top of big rock. Robinpaw's mind told her that in this fantasy that she was deputy. With this news, Robinpaw immediately realized she was in a dream. In curiosity, she let the dream play out trying to not to disturb any thing.

"Bonestar can I talk to you privately?" The deputy version of her asked the leader.

"Sure, let's go to my den" the two cats wandered into the cave below big rock.

"What's on your mind" Bonestar asked once inside.

Suddenly a flash of Cloudheart's body appeared before Robinpaw. A sudden surge of angry ran through her body. Why had Bonestar forced Cloudheart to fight at full moon? Did he want her dead? Its his fault she's dead! The anger and confused built up, growing and growing until Robinpaw could no longer contain it.

The deputy version of her lunged at Bonestar trapping him under her weight.

" Hey what are y-" he was cut off as the dream Robinpaw sank her gaint claws into his neck, slicing him open. The dream Robinpaw watched in glee as Bonestar gurgled on his own blood. Once he was still, the deputy flung up her head and let out a long, joyous laugh.

Robinpaw watched in horror as the dream played out. A couple of times she tried to make it stop, yowling hoping someone in the waking world would help. Bonestar death was now imprinted in her mind, but it wasn't that, that scared her the most. To much of her horror, somewhere deep inside Robinpaw, had enjoyed watching Bonestar suffer.


	5. Chapter 4

Robinpaw stared at the ceiling of the apprentice den. She had been watching the adventures of a black spider. She had watched it all night, trying to keep herself occupied. Not like she had anything better to do. After her dream, Robinpaw couldn't get to sleep. When ever she got even close to sleeping the thought of Bonestar's dead body appeared, jerking her awake.

Her den was in the very back of the den, smudged between Dewpaw and Jaypaw. In the back it was nearly impossible see outside, she had no idea what time it was. She was pretty sure that she heard Shrewfang, Duskclan's deputy, send off the dawn patrol a little while ago. So, she didn't have too much time to wait now. Suddenly Dewpaw let out a muffle snore and turned on her back. Her tail flung around landing on Robinpaw face.

"Hey" Robinpaw squeaked and pawed her tail away.

"Huh?" Dewpaw muffled as she slowly open her eyes. Dewpaw let out an enormous yawn as she rubbed her eyes "Oh, sorry Robinpaw. Wait, how long have you been up?"

"Not long" Robinpaw lied "I woke up when I heard the dawn patrol left, I was just about to fall back to sleep when your tail attacked me"

"Oh, sorry Robinpaw" Dewpaw apologized.

"Hush will you, they probably hear all the way in Snowclan" grumbled Foxpaw, she looked outside the den to check the time "Oh looks like the dawn patrol back, I guess it was time to get up anyway."

Robinpaw glanced down at the two snoring toms "Should I wake Jaypaw and Bearpaw?"

"No of course not" Foxpaw snorted like it obvious "Their training starts much later"

"Really, why?" Dewpaw asked.

"Well, now that it's nearly green leaf ( I think that's the name for summer) the mornings are extremely hot. It better for them to train in the afternoon, when the sun has gone down" Foxpaw explain in a gentler tone then she used with Robinpaw.

Robinpaw snorted "Why do they get to train in the afternoon?"

"Mouse-brain" she growled "did you forget that there toms, their training is much more rigorous. They have to practice fight until they can hardly stand. All we're going to do is patrol the territory to familiarize yourselves with the area"

Robinpaw growled, it was obvious Foxpaw didn't like her.

Dewpaw didn't seem to notice the tension between the two she-cats "What do you mean 'we'?"

Foxpaw purred "Me and my mentor joining you two on you patrol around the territory".

" Yay!" Dewpaw cheered while Robinpaw let out a low growl.

"Come on, we better eat breakfast before our mentors drag us out to the forest" Foxpaw quickly ran out of the den Dewpaw and Robinpaw followed.

Once there, Robinpaw picked out a small sparrow. She went to go join Dewpaw and Foxpaw under a bush. As she was about to sit Redwillow ran up to the three apprentices.

"Hey, Robinpaw I want you to eat with you" Redwillow mewed "alone".

Robinpaw gave her a confused look, but nodded and picked her sparrow back up. At least Redwillow was speaking to her more than she did yesterday. Redwillow grabbed a mouse and lead Robinpaw to a spot near the warrior den. The two cats got comfortable and began to eat.

Robinpaw decided not to question her mentor. Instead, while she ate she watched as the clan woke. Slowly cats began to pile out of their dens. As a kit, when she woke everyone else was already awake. She never had a reason to wake early before. Soon Robinpaw was nearly done and Redwillow hadn't said a word.

" Why did you want to eat with me? Robinpaw asked annoyed, she missed a meal with Dewpaw and Foxpaw.

Redwillow turned to her startled "I-I was just trying to get closer to you, guess I'm not doing so well. I not very good at making friends, I'm not the most" she paused trying to find the word "sociable cat. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about training you. You are my first apprentice."

Robinpaw smiled to herself, Redwillow talked like a shy little kit."I'm pretty nervous too, you're my first mentor".

Redwillow let out a chuckle, then swatted her ear "Oh, I think we'll have fun together"

" Hey you two" Robinpaw and Redwillow looked up to see Frozenlily "Come on we're leaving".

"Coming" Redwillow yowled "come in Robinpaw".

The three apprentices and their mentors scuffled up the camps exit. Robinpaw noted that it was easier than the climbing the back wall. The six she-cats emerged to pine forest.

"Alright let me explain the layout of the forest before we begin" Froznelily said to Robinpaw and Dewpaw "Now our camp is located pine forest and near the dark river. Now we share the pine forest with Pineclan and Darkclan. Though most of the pines are in Pineclan, but the forest is so large it stretches to our and Darkclan's territory. But the pines only make up a small part of Duskclan territory."

Redwillow nodded "Most of our territory is in the marsh, over there" Redwillow pointed to the opposite direction of the Dark Forest".

"We should show these young cats the borders of Darkclan and Pineclan first" suggested Foxpaw's mentor.

"Alright follow us, and don't drag behind" Frozenlily drove them into the pines. Frozenlily took the same path that Robinpaw and Dewpaw took to get to the gathering. It must have been the best path to take because they were at the Dark River pretty fast.

Robinpaw gasped when she saw. It was exactly as dark as it was at night. It looked so out-of-place with the bright green grass that surrounded it. In the day light Robinpaw was able to notice something she didn't the first time here. In the edge of the river on Duskclan's side sat a huge boulder that was able to stand the river's fast current.

"Is that where Bonestar makes sacrifices?" Robinpaw asked.

"Yes" Redwillow answered "But you won't have to worry about that now. What's important is what's across the river".

Across river looked identical to the side Robinpaw was on. A small clearing leading up to pine trees.

"That's Pineclan, the river is the border between our two clans" Frozenlily explained.

"There you are!" A new voice shouted. Robinpaw jumped and turned to see Shrewfang approaching the group.

"Bonestar wants everyone in camp, now".

"Can't it wait?" Frozenlily huffed "We were showing the new appretices the territory."

"I don't care what you stupid she-cats are doing. Get to camp now!" Robinpaw was startled by Shrewfang sharp tone. She began to feel the urgency in the air as the mentors quickly lead the apprentices back to camp, Shrewfang in lead.

After another short journey they arrived back at camp as they arrived Shrewfang yowled "That's everyone Bonestar".

Robinpaw had to raise her head above the crowd to see Big Rock. She was surpised to that Bonestar wasn't standing on the rock, but instead Morningdew the clan's medicine cat. Mornindew didn't look good, her fur was ruffled as if it hadn't been washed in moons. Her eyes were wide with fear. Robinpaw sank her claws into the earth, assuming the worst.

"Thank you everyone for coming" n started with a voice so quiet that Robinpaw could barely pick up what she was saying.

Morningdew let out a huge sigh before continuing "I had a dream from Dark Forest. A dream of a...of a red moon."

The clan grew an eerily silence. Not even Robinpaw had the energy to gasp. No cat dared to make a sound, all eyes were on Morningdew, waiting in suspense for her to announce the cat she saw in her dreams. The cat that would fight for Duskclan.

Robinpaw saw a mother rush her kits back to the nursery. While the cats who remained either stood perfectly still or look around the camp, wondering who the cat will be. Robinpaw chest began to hurt from holding her breath, she didn't even realize she was holding it but she still didn't dare to let it go. Morningdew hesitated before announcing the name.

"Shadowclaw" she muttered simply. Morningdew eyes clouded with grief, but no one shared her sadness. Many cats turned to the dark warrior with eyes full of relief, not caring much for Shadowclaw and his live.

Even Robinpaw let her breath go.


	6. Chapter 5

The moon high above illuminated the path as the clan made their way to the holy ground. The ground was soft and wet from the rain the forest had earlier. It cleared up by sunset, a gift from Dark Forest to ensure a great red moon. Or perhaps a curse.

Robinpaw stared down at her, the mud had turned her dark brown fur even darker. She and the other she-cats took the back. Today, had been a horrible day. Sure, she and her sister got to finish the territory tour and even fit in a hunting lesson, the sudden flashes of Cloudheart coming throughout the afternoon ruined it.

Robinpaw wasn't even sure why she was having flashbacks of her mother. The easy answer would be that she was worried about Red Moon, but that couldn't be the case. Robinpaw was at a point of her grieve where she didn't get shivers at the thought of Red Moon. And it wasn't like she cared for Shadowclaw anyway. _So why do I have this feeling of regret that grows as we approach the grounds._

In a pine, some an owl let out a hoot as the cats disturbed the peaceful night. Dewpaw jumped at the sound, her tan fur lifted on the back of her neck.

"Are you alright" Robinpaw asked as she licked her sister's ruffled fur.

"Huh?"

"Well you've been a bit jumpy today" saying she was jumpy was an understatement. Dewpaw awoke this morning shrieking in her sleep. The whole day she would jump at every little noise and she seemed so out of it. Now she was even worse, she walked like she was in pain. Setting each paw down slowly and carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well you better be fine, we're at the stepping-stones" Robinpaw purred "You well enough to cross"

Dewpaw looked at the ground and scraped her claws along the mud.

"Hey I was just kidding, come on tell me what's wrong"

Dewpaw turned her head to Robinpaw "I just" she lowered her voice "I just wish there wasn't a Red Moon".

Robinpaw gasped and looked up to their mentors who were right in front of them. Luckily, they were to busy gossiping about some tom.

Robinpaw hissed "Do you want to get in trouble!" Her hiss was louder than she meant, many cats turned to them.

"If anyone finds out that your afraid of the stepping-stones you'll be the biggest joke in the clan" Robinpaw covered.

The she-cats around us gave out a laugh and Robinpaw thanked Dark Forest that nobody said "Hey didn't you already jumped these stones?"

"Oh Dewpaw" Frozenlily ,Dewpaw's mentor, chuckled "Do you want to go with me, the toms are almost all over."

Dewpaw nodded without turning her gaze away from the ground. Foxpaw padded over to her and put her tail on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, its scary the first few times. You'll get used to it eventually."

"No" Dewpaw meow was sharp "I'll be fine Foxpaw, you don't have to treat me like a kit. I just.. .want to go with Frozenlily" Dewpaw then ran over to the brown she-cat.

Once all the toms were over, Frozenlily and Dewpaw were the first she-cats to cross. Robinpaw held her breath as she watched her sister leap onto the first stone. Even though Robinpaw knew her sister could make it, the thought of her sister being eaten by the river was still a huge fear.

But, as expected, the two made it to the island without any problems. Once Dewpaw made it over, Foxpaw bumped into Robinpaw's side.

"What's wrong with you, announcing your sister's fear like that?" Foxpaw hissed at her.

"Huh?"

"It obviously made her upset"

Robinpaw didn't care if she hurt Dewpaw's feelings with the cover up. Frankly, she was more worried that Dark Forest would send her misfortune for wishing the Red Moon didn't exist.

Me? I thought it was you Dewpaw was giving a sharp mew to"

Foxpaw only narrowed her eyes at Robinpaw. Then she dashed away and crossed the stepping-stones. As much as Robinpaw hated that she-cat, she had to admit that she impressed that she was able to cross at such speed.

"Come on Robinpaw you're next" Redwillow said then guided Robinpaw to the edge of the land. Robinpaw was able to cross, not as fast as Foxpaw but at least safely.

Once on the island she waited for her mentor instead of catching up to the others. She had a feeling that her sister wanted to be alone. Redwillow made it to the island and thanked Robinpaw for waiting up on her.

"Of course, now come on or we'll miss the entire gathering" Walking in the ground, Robinpaw realized, was much easier than jumping tree to tree. She looked up to see a black bird sitting on a branch. She wondered if was the same one she stumbled upon last time she was here.

The two she-cats walked in silence until they emerged into a huge clearing. It was same as last time. Two boulders. One tall and pointy, for the leaders, another big and flat, for the arena. The difference this time was that Robinpaw was apart of the swarm of cats that sat in between them.

Robinpawdidn't really care where she sat, as long as she didn't sit with any Snowclan cats. Not only were they responsible for Cloudheart's death, but they were the most brutal of cats. The rumors were true, Robinpaw realized, nearly half of the clan had huge scars running across their face, even some of the she-cats. Robinpaw didn't know what happened in that clan and she didn't want to know.

But it was required to get to know cats from other clans so Robinpaw went to sit next to two apprentice she-cats. By their piney odor, Robinpaw could tell they were from Pineclan. Robinpaw wouldn't hanging out with cats from the most peaceful clan, but they seemed to ignore Robinpaw as she joined. Robinpaw didn't care, if any thing she was glad they weren't talking to her.

"I guess I'll start" came a yowl from above. Looking up Robinpaw saw Goldenstar, leader of Snowclan. By first glance, you'd have no idea why he was called Goldenstar, his pelt is white as snow, perfect for his clan. His mother must have waited until his eyes were opened before naming him. His eyes were bright and golden, like two little suns rested in his skull. It was rumored that his gaze could burn a cat alive, but of course this was a kit-tale.

He went on to talk about prey and the incoming green leaf. Robinpaw didn't care what was happening in his clan, so she turned her attention to the arena behind her. In each corner a warrior tom from each clan. Looking at the far left corner, Duskclan's corner, she saw Shadowclaw. His smokey pelt was fluffled outand he was shaking head to claw. He looked like a cat in the middle of a snow storm, but it wasn't a cold night. Could Shadowclaw be perhaps, scared? Out of all the things Robinpaw imagined Shadowclaw to be scared wasn't one of them. Determined, strong, scary, and cougagous, yes. Scared, no.

His icy gaze wasn't on the leaders, but instead he was staring at a cat in the crowd. Following his gaze, Robinpaw spotted Morningdew. Morningdew returned the stare, her eyes wide with grief. Robinpaw remebered how pained she looked as Morningdew annouced that Shadowclaw would be going to the Red Moon. Maybe there was a friendship between them that Robinpaw didn't know about.

"Robinpaw and Dewpaw" The yowl came as a surprise to Robinpaw. It took awhile for Robinpaw to register what was happening. Turning she saw her sister stand up further up in the crowd. Robinpaw realized that Bonestar just announced two new apprentices. Clumsily, Robinpaw stood up, trying to not look off guard.

A few cats let out yowls of triumphant to welcome us, but not many cats cared. It wasn't like two she-cats was anything of importance, even some Duskclan toms were too distracted talking then to congratulate them. Robinpaw sat back down and waited for the next leader to go, but instead ever cat turned to the arena. Bonestar must of been the last to go. Robinpaw cringed, waiting for the battle to begin, but for some odd reason the stared up at the sky, unmoving.

"What are they doing?" Robinpaw asked the Pinclan apprentices.

"Oh yeah, this is you first time isn't it? Well their waiting for Dark Forest to send them a sign. A sign that says begin"

Robinpaw looked up but could only see the bright moon.

"Is the moon gonna turn red?" Robinpaw asked.

"Possible, we won't see it through only they can see it, its kinda li-" the apprentice was cut off by a high-pitched battle cry. _It's begun._

Turning back she saw Snowclan's warrior lunged straight into battle. Aiming at Shadowclaw, the warrior plunged his claws into his throat, not giving a chance to fight back. Shadowclaw fell to the ground, coughing and choking on his own blood. Shadowclaw died before he was able to do anything.

"Excuse me!" A squeal came from behind. Turning, Robinpaw saw her sister making her way through the crowd and into the forest. Robinpaw sunk away from the cats and followed her sister, wondering what she was up to.

Robinpaw found her hunched over beside a tree. She was vomiting hot green liquid onto the roots. She made horrible wailing sounds as her stomach emptied itself. Robinpaw noticed bits of swallowed mouse meat dripping in the vile liquid. Looking back at the day, Robinpaw realized that one measly mouse was all that Dewpaw had eaten.

* * *

The walk back seemed longer than the way there. Robinpaw was numb with pain and weariness. She wanted to get home as possible but she was forced to a painfully slow pace beside her sister. They took the back, Dewpaw insisted that she was fine and didn't need help, but Robinpaw wasn't going to leave her she just didn't understand, her sister ate barely anything and then tossed it back up. Robinpaw didn't smell any fever on her, plus Dewpaw didn't have any symptoms. No stuffy nose, no cough, and Robinpaw didn't hear a single complaint of a bellyache, and not to mention the moods swings she had all day, it just wasn't adding up.

What finally got Robinpaw going was a yowl from up ahead. Robinpaw abandoned her sister and ran to the front to see what was happening. Near the entrance of the camp there was a cat, a small she-cat. Her pale brown fur was muddy and stuck out in a million directions, it was like she hadn't groomed her whole life. Her body was so skinny that Robinpaw could easily count her ribs, her muzzle carried a long red eyes were open wide with fear and she gasped for breath. Her scent carried a forest scent, not pine though. that must mean:

"You're from Snowclan" Bonestar hissed "What are you doing here".

It took a few more gasps before she could say "My name is Wind, and I have to find the cats with the stars in their pelts!"


	7. Chapter 6 Blue and Wind

"I thought I told you to change my nest" looked up from her mouse and blinked at the brown.

"I suppose you did" Blue said with a shrug.

"Seriously, you're smart talking me rogue?" He let out a laugh "Boy are you mouse brained"

"I'm glad you are entertained" Blue replied without looking up. She contuined to eat her mouse like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to clean my nest" his fur began to bristle.

Blue let out a grin, it was funny to how cats like him could lose their temper so quickly. "Oh yeah, that. I think I'll get to it evantually. I mean come on, I just settled down."

The angry seemed to almost radiant from his pelt. His tail swished side to side. It remined Blue of snakes, the way they wiggle to move around, their aggressive behavior, that slow, sneaky movement before they strike. But Blue would take a snake anyday over him.

He came over and swatted the mouse. He dug into her tender fur, burning his claws onto the back of her head. He tore through the skin making sure to draw blood then pressed close to Blue's face.

"Listen, rogue" his breath left lashes of burning air, with a smell of blood "Have you've forgotten I'm a clan cat?" The blood started to drip on to ground.

"No I haven't" Blue replies trying not to show the terror and anger in her voice.

"Then are you going to clean my nest?"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Thunderstrike"

Finally Thunderstrike moved his face away and released his grip. He brought his blood stained paw to his face. He flicked the blood off then licked off the rest.

" Clearly you need a little reminder of where you are. This is Snowclan, and you are a rogue. That means you sevre us!"

He seemed to fogot to mention the part where three warrior dragged her against her will when she was pregnant. That was Snowclan's thing, they kidnapped rogue and keep them here as slaves. They would fight back , of course, if they weren't so heavily outnumbered. You could tell the rogue apart from the clan cats by the long scar across their faces, happily given to them on their first day then none other than Goldenstar himself.

Blue won't mind being here actually. She didn't give her life much worth and if anything she should be happy for the food and shelter, if only it wasn't for Wind.

"Wind!' Blue called as Thunderstrike walked away. Then she came, the most beautiful she-cat to ever set foot on the ground.

She came out of the den for rogues. She ran over to Blue and sat near her paws. She looked up at Blue with big, curious sky eyes, eyes that were able to take the entire world and contain it in Wind's small mind. Wind's fur was creamy, pale brown. She was lucky to inherit a sleek pelt, she would grow up to be the most desirable cat for toms. The only thing that messed up her appearance was the ugly red scar across her face.

"What is it?" Wind asked in a high and squeaky voice. It was the most adorable sound Blue had ever heard. She better enjoy it before it went away with age.

"Mama has to clean out some nests. I want you came with me" Blue leaned down and licked down some kit ssoft fur that was sticking out. With her head close to Wind, she noticed Blue's claw mark.

"Mama, what happened?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I fell" Blue lied "Now come to the warrior's den with me"

"Okay but why?"

"I want your company" again another lie. She didn't want any one hurting Wind when she was gone. Blue ran to the warrior's den, not wanting further punishment. Luckily, the den was empty, it was an afternoon of a gathing after all.

"Alright Wind, please sit here while I work" Blue pointed to the back of the den. Wind nodded and watched as her mother rolled up the old moss that was Thunderstrike's nest.

"Mama can you tell me a story?" Wind asked as she began to become bored.

"Sure, which one?"

"The cats with the stars in their pelt, tell that story"

Blue purred, the kit tale was one of her and Wind's favorite.

"Well, way up in the night sky lives magical cats that can fly around the world, showing every cat their magnificent pelts. Do you know what made their pelt amazing?"

"What" Wind asked fascinated, even though she'd heard this story a million times.

"They had stars in their pelt. It is truly a sight to behold. All these formed a clan a clan which they appropriately named Starclan. Now Starclan are the most generous cats of all clans, especially to young she-cats down on their luck." Blue looked away from her work and to her daughter.

Wind was curled up in a ball giving out a yawn. Her eyes were but she had her ears pricked up to show she was still listening.

"So Starclan goes around and brings joy and love to cats with a good soul and rain down revenge on evil cats, the end" Blue watched as Wind's tail warped her up, concealing her in a world of fur. Her chest finally resorted to an even in and out, and Blue knew she was asleep.

With the oppurtuntity, Blue tried to clean any remaning blood stains that she could reach. She let her mind wonder as she contuined to clean, she imagined Starclan being real and giving Wind the most joyous life that the kit deserved.

* * *

Blue remebered where she had heard the tale. It was a time in her life where the dark pool that was her heart, was touched by a little golden rain drop. It was love, a love she'd would only experince once. She meet the tom near the lake. They talked and went their sepreate ways, to only meet again and again. Each time the two became more friendily with each other.

"Oh Blue" he said one meeting "I can't kept my feelings for you hidden any longer. I love you, please meet me here tonight. Trust me it'll be worth your time"

Blue was confused, why didn't he say with her until nightfall. If he loved her, he would never leave her side.

"I'm sorry, but I must return to my clan" he had told her of his clan before, but Blue didn't understand. In fact she didn't understand half the stuff he said. "Please Blue, will I see you tonight?"

There was no way she could deny his soft gaze , his piney scent that reminded her of a far off forest where she was born.

That night was really worth every ounce of energy. It was a night full of pure love. His brown fur pressed against her gray-blue fur. His breath able to deforst any frozen creature, his gentle licks on her head could fight away any fear. The fireflies gathered around them, shining them with a million lights.

But good things don't seem to last long in Blue's life. He told her that they should meet again, but he never showed up. Not the next night, or the next, not a single aign of him in a moon. Blue finally gave up on the brown tom, just as she felt the squirming of a little life inside her.

It was her fault really, she knew that the tom had another mate that didn't know of their relationship. It was wrong to meet with him. His last story he told her was of a great Starclan.

* * *

Once Blue laid out the moss for the new nest, she began to take the old moss outside. She stop at the exit when she scented two Snowclan warriors just outside the den. She didn't do anything wrong, but just the thought of Snowclan made her skin crawl.

"Dear Dark Forest there are a lot of when I think there's only one they end up having a liter of five kits. It's getting hard to keep track of them" Blue heard one of them hiss. Blue stayed in the den and refused to move, evasdropping could get her in trouble, but she didn't care.

"Well it's a good thing Gikdenstar made that new law" the other meowed.

"What law?"

"You mean haven't heard? In a few days there's going to be a new law put into action. Any rogue that can't work will be killed without question."

* * *

Blue had a plan, a plan that wasn't going to work, but she was becoming desperate. It was night and the full moon hung over Snowclan. Blue sat beside the cats getting ready to go, beside her sat a sleepy Wind. It was okay for a rogue to go to the gathering, but there was no way they'd accept little Wind to Blue was desperate and would try anything.

It was Thunderstrike's job to check off rogues that would go to the gathering. He began checking us, counting in his head how many were going. He accepted everyone so far but when he got to Stick, a young tom that would be an older apprentice if he was in a clan, he denifed him.

"Sorry rogue, but there's no way I'm letting you go"

Blue gulped, if Thunderstrike wouldn't let Stick there was no way he'd let Wind , who was younger, go. He apporached them Blue held her breath and listened to her heart pound against her chest. He stopped in front of Blue and smiled, obviously remebering this afternoon.

"You better behave yourself or I'll take pleasure in killing you" He stated then walked away without glancing at Wind.

Blue huffed out, finally releasing the pressure in her lungs. There was no way that just happened was all that could think in amazement. She was suprised she was able to move with the group to the forest, she was sure she would be frozen in place.

But now that the hardest part was done, she had to make sure the plan fell through. Blue kept to the back and dragged further and further behind until she couldn't see the cat in front of her.

"Run!" Blue ordered.

"What" Wind asked jerking up.

"You have to run Wind, run far away from here"

"Why?"

That was a good question. Blue didn't want to tell her that she was in huge risk for death. She didn't want Wind living in a life of fear.

"I need you to find Starclan" Blue made up

"How, they live in the sky mama"

"Please sweetheart, you have to find them and bring them to Snowclan"

"But"

"Run!" Without further hesitantion Wind ran in the oppisite direction. Blue had to use ever fiber in her body to keep herself running after her. No one would notice Wind's absence but they be hunting Blue down by moonhigh. She had to give her daughter her best chance.

To keep herself from drowning in grieve, Blue tried to imagine a world where her and Wind could be free. Where they could lay in the grass as Wind's laugh echoed through the trees. The songbirds would sing of their adventures as Wind tried to catch them. A world where Blue could stare at Wind's beutiful face without being haunted by a scar.

"Hey Blue, hurry up before Thunderstrike notices" Boulder, a fellow rogue, called to her. Blue caught up to him trying not to let her grieve show.

"Sorry Wind walks really slow" Blue told him, trying to hint at the fact that Wind escaped.

"What?" Boulder asked then laughed "Oh wow Blue, you must a very worrisome mother to imagine your kit with you."

"Huh?"

"Blue, Wind not here! She was never here, besides they wouldn't let a kit go to the gathering. Now come on."

It took awhile for Blue to register what Boulder just said. She instincly looked up and noticed that the stars shone brighter than every before. For once Blue considered that maybe the tale was true.

"Thank you Starclan. For my daughter's safety".

* * *

**Sorry about changing POV, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Anyway please read and reveiw :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Her stubby little legs could barely hold up the weight of her body. Her haunches raised and fell, how on earth she could stand was beyond Robinpaw comprehension.

"Please" Wind huffed, then opened her mouth to continue talking, but it ended up as a hoarse cough.

"What are you doing here Snowclan scum?" Shrewfang hissed.

Wind shook her head and looked confused. Robinpaw felt her sister's fur brush end against her, telling her that her sister has come to check out the commotion. Dewpaw study the small she-cat and turned to Robinpaw.

"She shares your fur color" Dewpaw noted.

"No, my pelt is much darker."

" Still I think the two of you look very similar" then Dewpaw purred like she knew something Robinpaw didn't.

Robinpaw rolled her eyes, her sister could be weird like this sometimes. Besides, unlike the little she-cat, Robinpaw was huge compared other she-cat. In fact, her shoulders were getting big and muscular.

"You better leave kit, your clan probably looking for" Bonestar said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Oh I sure hope not" the kit replied when she finally found her voice.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, life can get hard but it's not going to help by running away. Here, Morningdew will take you".

We all turn to the medicine cat, but she looked like she wasn't even here. Her head was bowed, her tail drooped to ground. She was in aware of what was happening. Robinpaw remembered her intimate stare at the gathering, Shadowclaw was dead now and Morningleaf was obviously upset.

"No sir" Wind persisted " I can't go home now, I've already made it this far"

"Nonsense, I'm sure one of my warriors could carry you home"

Wind shook her head "Don't you see my scar?"

"Yes, and?"

"I'm a rogue, sir"

"Excuse me?" Robinpaw was also confused, how can she be a rogue if she was from Snowclan.

" A rogue" she repeated "A worker" she continued as if it she thought that helped explain herself. It didn't, every cats attention was on the brown she-cat.

"Sir" Robinpaw was getting annoyed with her calling Bonestar 'sir'. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it sure sounded weird "I wasn't to run away, I could be punished by death for such a crime."

Everyone gasped, they wouldn't be as so cruel as to kill a kit for sneaking out of camp, or would they? If they were cruel enough to give that kit a scar.

"Then why'd you run?" someone in the crowd shouted out.

"I told you I have to find Starclan and bring them to Snowclan" she looked irritated. For some reason Robinpaw found the name Starclan to be familiar.

" Do you know what Starclanis?" Robinpaw whispered to her sister.

"Yes,actually" Dewpaw whispered back " I believe it's a kit-tale that Cloudheart told us long ago" Dewpaw then sighed and looked like she was getting sick again.

"Why?" Bonestar asked Wind in a surprisingly calm voice.

" Mama wanted me to, not sure why though. The whole thing was so sudden"

"The poor kit looks exhausted" Frozenlily shouted, her old birth mother ways were starting to show. She detangled herself from the crowd and stood beside Wind protectively "We must let her rest, then we can settle things in the morning".

" Fine, but first thing in the morning I'll decide what is to be done." Bonestar himself looked exhausted. He now has a lot on his plate, since we lost. tomorrow night is the sacrifice, it is Bonestar duty to deicides who probably won't mind a quick rest.

Robinpaw, for some reason, was the opposite. She felt like she could run to the moon and back. Maybe it was because all the chaos, or maybe it was because of her afternoon nap, either way Robinpaw knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Not like she ever got a good night rest before anyway.

Frozenlily insisted that she sleep in the nursery with Wind, and everyone was either to tired or didn't care enough to argue with her. In the apprentice den, Robinpaw moved her body so that her head could touch Dewpaw's head.

If Robinpaw wasn't going to sleep, then she'd at least make sure her sister did. Nearly half the night Robinpaw licked the top of her sister's head. Sending her a steady rhythm of wet comfort. Dewpaw tiny body mimicked the licks, it raised and fell at the same speed. Robinpaw knew that Dewpaw craved comfort that left her when Cloudheart died. Robinpaw would never able to replace that, but nuzzling her off to sleep was second best.

Then came a shuffling noise out of no where. Robinpaw felt stiff and dazed, it took her a second to realize that she had drifted off without noticing and awoke to the shuffle. The den was silent except for the small snores of her den mates, telling Robinpaw it was still night.

Peering through the darkness she saw a gray figure moving towards her. At first she thought it was some one here to tell her that she had early trained, but the cat went to Dewpaw's nest and nudged her awake.

Huh?" Dewpaw asked sounding tired "Jaypaw, are we going now?"

Yes, hurry she waiting for us outside."

"I'm not she if I really want to go though with this" Dewpaw sounded hesitant. What was she talking about. Robinpaw felt angry rise as she tried to guess what Jaypaw was trying to make Dewpaw do, but she didn't dare make a peep. She pretended to be asleep and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Come on anyway, you can change your mind later. I can't stand her waiting for your choice, they're waiting and they won't wait up long"

"Okay, but I can change my mind whenever I want"

"Yes, I'm not dragging you by your tail. Now come on."

Robinpaw listen to the two apprentices leave, once she could no longer hear their paw steps Robinpaw got up. She peeked outside the den to find the two in the distance. She could only see their outline in the dark but she noticed that another shadow of a cat had joined them. The three made their way towards the entrance.

She expected the cat on watch would stop them, but then sheremembered that Jaypaw was supposed to be on guard. When they were out of sight, Robinpaw bursted out of the den and followed them at a distance. Her curiosity grew as she stalked them through pine forest and to the marsh part of the while, Robinpaw tried to identity the third member of their party.

They travled through the night, not a single one made a sound. Even though Robinpaw wanted to reveal herself and take Dewpaw home, her curiosity burned like a fire. Eventually, they made it to the edge of the marsh. They were at a border that the clan shared with unclaimed land.

"I'm sorry"Dewpaw finally blurted out. Her was cracked by the night wind that blow through them. Her emerald eyes were wide with an emotion Robinpaw couldn't name. It was hard to see her from where Robinpaw was crouched.

" I really want to do this" Dewpawsqueaked "More than anything, but I can't leave Snowclan. Not now anyway, I'm going back." And without any word, Dewpaw turned and ran towards Robinpaw.

Robinpaw waited for Dewpaw to find her, but the she-cat ran past her, not noticing that she had been spying. With her sister heading home, Robinpaw should really go. But she stayed and continued to spy. She crawled forward slowly, trying her best not to disturb the forest.

Getting closer, Robinpaw finally discoveries who the their cat was a reason she had trouble remembering the scent, it was Wind, the rogue who showed up today. She was draped by dark shadows that covered the forest hiding her brown fur.

"Well, I better get back to my clan too"

"What?" Wind shrieked "But you promised".

" And I'm a cat of my word. If you keep heading this way you'll bump into one. I told them that you were coming so they'll be expecting you".

"How you tell them?"

Jaypaw purred "That's a secret"

" Okay, I guess. I'll go now, thanks Jaypaw"

" No problem see you soon." Then the two cats went on their separate ways. Jaypaw heading to camp and Wind heading to uncharted territory.

"You can come out now Robinpaw" Robinpaw nearly jumped out of her skin at Jaypaw call. She stepped out of her hiding spot, relived to not be sneaking around anymore.

"Don't worry, you fooled your sister and Wind" Jaypaw said

"Where dd you take them?" Robinpaw demanded.

"I took Dewpaw no where, remember she retreated"

"Then where did Wind go?"

Jaypaw rolled his eyes "You ask a lot of questions, besides this has nothing to do with you. But if you must know, I was only doing the honorable thing and granting her wish"

"Which is?"

"Why Robinpaw, I lead little Wind to Staclan"


	9. Chapter 8

The sparkle of the dim moonlight showed Robinpaw his blue-gray fur. His eyes reflected knowledge that Robinpaw would never be able to understand in her lifetime, all in two blue orbs. His tail whished back and forward as he waited for Robinpaw's reaction, clearly enjoying her blank look.

"You brought her to Starclan? But I thought they lived in the sky and were just a nursery tale."

"That's true" his eyes glimmered with amusement "They do live in the sky, guess I lied when I said I brought her there"

Robinpaw hissed "What are you talking about?"

" I brought her to the next best thing"

"Which would be?"

Jaypaw smirked "You don't know much about me, do you?"

Well she used to think the gray tom was quiet and sensible but now she wasn't so sure. Thinking back, Robinpaw realized that she didn't know much about him. When they played, Jaypaw always seemed to play the villain, that is if we got him to play. Usually he'd sit and wacht his siblings, Dewpaw, and her play. She barley talked to him.

"I suppose I don't, but I've been your friend since I was a kit and never have heard you mention a Starclan. Now, are you going to explain?"

"No, figure it out yourself" Now more than ever his eyes danced with joy "Also if you've been my friend all that time and never knew this side of me, then you really don't know much about me" then he stalked away toward the clan, a irritating wave of mystery followed him as he walked.

"Why do care if I don't know you?" She asked storming after him.

"Because I thought you were different, I thought you could be a member. I also thought the same for your sister but she was a disappointment"

" Member, you mean the thing that was second best to Starclan?" Robinpaw started to feel foggy from all the confusing clues Jaypaw was giving her. She tried piece together everything that was happening.

"I guess"

"Can you at least tell me where Wind went?"

"Figure it out" Robinpaw dug her claws into the earth to keep from strangling Jaypaw.

" We're here" Jaypaw pointed out when they made it to the camp entrance. It was dawn now and cats should be waking soon. Robinpaw felt a wave of relief as she realized that she could now ask her sister question.

When she walked into camp she spotted her sister nibbling on a mouse near the and elder bush. Robinpaw was happy to see her eating, she must be getting better.

Robinpaw picked up a sparrow and watched Jaypaw walk into the apprentice den, a smug on his face. She had never seen this side to Jaypaw and prayed that whatever he was up to wouldn't come to bite her or her sister. Speaking of sister, Robinpaw padded over to her, breakfast in tact.

When Dewpaw noticed Robinpaw approaching, she started to wiggle, looking uncomfortable.

" I thought you were asleep in the apprentice den."

Nope"

"Where were you?"

Robinpaw turned to her sister "I think you know, we have to talk, but later"

The rest of the meal was shared in silence. Robinpaw ripped through her sparrow quickly while Dewpaw nibbled slowly. Redwillow woke up at the first lights of sunset. She joined the two apprentices.

"Well aren't you two up early" Redwillow started to lick down her messy fur.

"We couldn't sleep" Dewpaw explained.

" First Red Moon always the hardest"Actually from all the excitement, Robinpaw had nearly forgotten the event. In fact, it was hard to believe that Shadowclaw's death was only last night.

Anyway, after breakfast I want you two to go to the training hollow. Practice until me and Frozenlily come."

The apprentices nodded just as Frozenlily shot of the nursery a panic look on her face.

"Wind is gone!" She cried. Robinpaw rolled her eyes, took her long enough to notice.

At her cry many cats awoke, though nobody cared about Wind. Bonestar looked happy to not have to deal with the rogue. So with that the clan began to start the day. While Shrewfang just said "Good riddance" and began to organize. Robinpaw herself didn't care about Wind, but she couldn't help but to wondering if she was with this so-called Starclan. But thinking about it made her head hurt, why did Jaypaw have to tell her in such a confusing way?

"We better get going" she whispered to her sister, when here mouse was done. The two made it to the training hollow just as the sun was finally able to reach over the horizon. The training hollow was a big sandy clearing, perfect to teach young she-cats how to hunt and toms how to fight. They started off with a simple exercise. Dewpaw pretends to be the mouse, while Robinpaw hunts her down, then they switch. They were suppose to work in silence but Robinpaw was determined to get anwsers.

"So"Robinpaw started as she approached the 'mouse' "Where were you last night"

"Your tail needs to be lower" Dewpaw advised "And I was with Jaypaw and Wind"

Robinpaw crawled forward until she thought she was in a good place to leap "I know that much, I saw the whole thing. I guess it be better if I just asked why were you going to 'Starclan' with them"

"I told you, I don't like Red Moon. Jaypaw , for the past few moons, have been telling of this mystical clan that doesn't have Dark Forest ways."

"You know that's all kit tales, right? Besides Jaypaw told me he didn't lead Wind to Starclan." She then leap through the sky and landed on Dewpaw, they switched.

"I know, Starclan is like Dark Forest. It's not a place you can go, Jaypaw was taking us to a clan that worshiped Starclan"

Robinpaw go out of her 'mouse' stance and sat up, this was news to her. "Are you telling me that you were going to leave Duskclan" Robinpaw mouth went dry, praying it wasn't true.

"I changed my mind"

"You were going to leave me behind to be a clan that probably doesn't even exist. Wake up Dewpaw! Jaypaw was pulling your tail and you let him."

"Please Robinpaw, you have to understand. I'm miserable here" Robinpaw didn't say anything, partly because she was shocked, but mostly because she picked up the scents of Frozenlily and Redwillow.

The training went great, Robinpaw supposed. It was mostly filled with silence, but luckily to distracted her she focused on the training. She nearly perfected the mouse stalking and was time to do it for real by sunhigh. It was a relief to stand up straight, stretching out all the muscles that were clumped together when she was crouching.

As they were about to be released to try it on their own, Jaypaw, Bearpaw, and their mentors stepped into the hollow. At first Robinpaw was confused when she saw Sparrowwing with them, but then she realized that he must be Jaypaw's replacement mentor. It was hard to remember that Shadowclaw was his mentor since he showed to sadness or grieve over the fallen warrior.

"Hello she-cats" Sparrowwing greeted in a cheery tone "Training going well?"

"Why, yes" Frozenlily purred "Thanks, I assume you toms want the hollow."

"Yes and no. I want to see that over sized she-cats strength" he then pointed at Robinpaw. She felt herself glow hot. "She nearly as big as Bearpaw and not to mention her shoulders, which are growing to be muscular like a toms. I just want to know if she possessives the strength of a tom. I want her to face my new apprentice."

Robinpaw turned hot to cold at the thought of facing Jaypaw in a battle.

"I don't know, Robinpaw hasn't had any battle training" Redwillow hesitated.

"It's okay, no harm in trying, right?" Robinpaw was actually eager to try.

"Alright, but claw sheathed!"

The apprentices nodded and went to the middle of the clearing. Every other cat sat in the sidelines looking at the young cats in anticipation. Robinpaw had never fought before but she tried to imitate what she saw at Red Moon.

She crouched to floor like she was hunting and puffed out her fur. Across from her Jaypaw was doing the same. Not wanting him to have the first move, she leap into the air aimed at Jaypaw. At the last moment Jaypaw dodged, landing her face first on the ground. She spat out the dust and sand that flew into her mouth and launched at his feet, since she was close to the ground. She was able to topple him over and jump on him.

It felt good to hold him down, the frustration from early was all pouring out. But the happy moment didn't last long. Using his back legs, Jaypaw kicked Robinpaw off him. Robinpaw fell to the ground once again, on her back. Jaypaw reared up at her leg and balanced on two back legs to make him look huge and intimating. He held a paw up, ready to hit. Robinpaw winced, waiting for it but it never came.

"This is a common attack, it hits quite well but I leave myself open. Hurry hit my legs" Robinpaw blinked at him. Was he seriously helping her. She kicked his back legs, killing his balance. He landed on the ground with a grunt.

With the opportunity, Robinpaw got up just as Jaypaw did. "Okay now lung at me again, but give me something I can't dodge"

Thinking quickly, Robinpaw charged right for him. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. Everyone watching seemed impress. Sparrowwing most of all looked like he couldn't believe a she-cat could do such a thing.

"Good, but you've already forgotten" with his back legs he kicked Robinpaw to the ground. Robinpaw mentally kicked herself for being bested by the same move twice. Jaypaw landed on top of her and held her down tightly.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered "You know I've been thinking about you all day."

Robinpaw struggled but to no avail.

" I think you should meet a certain someone. Tonight after the sacrifice, I'll send him to you."

"No" Robinpaw hissed back in a whisper "I don't want to be apart of your stupid plan" but he wasn't listening.

"He has been dying to meet you, and I think now is a good time for you to meet him. He is from the Starclan"

"Starclan isn't real" she denied. Her struggling increased.

" Maybe you won't have such an attitude when you meet Sagewhisker tonight" then he finally let go and left Robinpaw to lie in the dirt.

Robinpaw felt her heart ache as she tried to remember the last time she heard that name. The last time she heard someone mutter Sagewhisker, the name of her father.


End file.
